


You’re The Dream I Never Want To Wake Up From

by SinnohRemaker



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I wanted to write something soft so I did, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnohRemaker/pseuds/SinnohRemaker
Summary: Hajime is restless and can’t sleep, when a visitor arrives at his cabin. Nagito and Hajime lay down in bed together, and they address their unresolved feelings towards eachother. Nagito has difficulty accepting the affectionate feelings, but ultimately gives in and allows himself to be happy.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	You’re The Dream I Never Want To Wake Up From

Darkness loomed over the small island; the sound of gentle waves crashing against the beach being the only constant sound to lull its occupants to sleep. Hajime didn’t find himself particularly relaxed by the white noise, and resorted to tossing and turning in an attempt to find a comfortable position. Sleep continued to evade him, and uneasiness began to settle over his ever beating heart. He was half asleep when he heard the door to his cabin creak open, rousing him from his light slumber. His lids fluttered open, and he saw a blurry figure at his door. He bolted upright in bed, blinking his eyes until they adjusted to the light. Standing at his front doorstep was Nagito Komaeda, his friend and neighbor. Nagito was dressed in pale blue flannel pajamas, and he also seemed to have a fleece blanket draped over his shoulders.

“Nagito! You startled me...” 

Hajime murmured, rubbing at the back of his head a bit anxiously. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be intrusive.” 

Nagito said somwhat sheepishly. 

“No, you’re fine. What’s up?” 

Hajime questioned, rubbing at his tired eyes and yawning slightly. 

“I was having some trouble sleeping...” 

Nagito admitted, biting his lip. He fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket, eyes fixating squarely on the floor. 

“Do you want to hang out in my cabin? I can’t really sleep either. Some company would be nice.” 

Nagito’s dark eyes lit up for a split second, a smile gracing his lips. 

“Really? You’d do that for me? You’re amazing, Hajime!” 

Nagito exclaimed. Hajime quirked a brow, then patted the space next to him on his bed. Nagito looked surprised and somewhat hesitant, but crawled under the covers next to Hajime. 

“It’s not really a big deal.” 

Hajime deflected with a yawn, eyes glassy as he smiled at Nagito. Hajime lazily snuggled up against Nagito, but felt him stiffen as soon as he was touched. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Hajime asked, withdrawing slightly. Nagito was tense, but cracked a small smile. 

“You’re so nice, Hajime. You’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.” 

Hajime gave him a puzzled stare, then reached to cup Nagito’s face in his hands, stroking his cheek tenderly. 

“Well, then I suppose you haven’t met a lot of nice people in your life. I’m just doing what any decent person would do.” 

Nagito shook his head solemnly. 

“This is just about the nicest I’ve ever been treated.” 

He stated nonchalantly, trying not to revel in Hajime’s gentle touch. Hajime’s eyes were brimming with warmth as he shifted his hand to gently stroke Nagito’s pale white hair. 

“I’m really sorry, Nagito. I can’t begin to pretend like I understand your past, but admittedly, I do really like you. All I can do to help is show you the kindness you’ve been denied throughout your life, and hope that it helps you feel better.” 

Nagito sighed blissfully as Hajime ran his fingers through his hair, finally allowing himself to relax a little bit. 

“I really don’t deserve any of this. I honestly just think you’re an exceptionally compassionate person, giving attention to someone as worthless as me.”

Nagito countered weakly, eyes dreamily half lidded as Hajime’s fingers combed through his ivory locks of hair. Suddenly, Hajime threw his arms around Nagito’s shoulders, embracing him tightly. 

“Stop saying that. Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to hear you talk so negatively about yourself?” 

Hajime questioned quietly, nuzzling his head into the crook of Nagito’s neck. Nagito felt his face flush with warmth as Hajime began rubbing small circles on his back, hands tracing the fabric of his pajamas idly in his comforting gesture. 

“You’re wonderful...” 

Hajime murmured, his voice slow and sweet like honey as he squeezed Nagito’s trembling form tightly against himself. Nagito blinked rapidly to clear the threat of tears, but still found himself getting choked up. 

“Thank you, Hajime. Thank you so much...” 

Nagito couldn’t recall ever feeling this good in his entire life. His whole being was flushed with a radiant warmth, and all he wanted was to hold Hajime close. The pair leaned back and rested against the headboard, Hajime shifting slightly to cuddle Nagito under the blankets, enveloping them both in softness. 

“You don’t have to thank me. I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy.” 

Hajime breathed, absentmindedly running his fingers through Nagito’s hair. Despite himself, a tear rolled down Nagito’s cheek, and he sniffled a little bit. Hajime was taken aback. 

“Are you okay?” 

He asked, wiping away Nagito’s tears with his thumb. 

“I’m just so happy...” 

Nagito rasped, his voice wavering with emotion. Tears were gushing down his face, and he had to hold his breath to prevent himself from sobbing. 

“I don’t deserve this at all. Someone as lowly and insignificant as me shouldn’t even be around someone as wonderful as you.” 

Nagito whimpered, balling his hands into fists. Hajime grabbed him by the chin and looked deeply into his eyes, brows furrowed and face scrunched up with frustration. 

“You deserve the whole world. You mean so much to me, and I really wish you could see how much value you have. If only I could care about you enough to give you everything you need. If only you could see how important you are to everyone. How much we all love you. I...” 

Hajime trailed off, struggling to find the right words. He gazed into Nagito’s tear glazed eyes, and without thinking, he leaned forward, and kissed him tenderly. 

“I love you.” 

He whispered as he pulled away, nervously awaiting Nagito’s reaction. Nagito clutched his chest, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth. Tears fell onto Hajime’s lap, and he leaned forward to bury his face into the brunette’s chest. 

“Never have I felt such hope before... It’s so blissful to be loved by another. I’ve always wondered what it would feel like. I never imagined that it would feel this good. I wish that I felt as though I deserved this, but I can’t help feeling guilty.” 

He peered up to look at Hajime, and winced at the sight of tears gathering behind his bright green eyes. 

“I love you too. You’re... the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I wish we could stay like this forever.” 

Nagito confessed quietly, quivering like a leaf at the rush of all of the emotions he was experiencing. Hajime positioned himself slightly above Nagito, flashing him a heartfelt smile. 

“I’m so happy that you feel the same way. I’m so glad that I met you, I really don’t know what I would have done without you. I just wish I could convince you that you deserve all of the love in the world.” 

He leaned in until their noses were touching, and he could feel Nagito’s breath tickling his face. 

“Let me give you everything you deserve. Maybe, it will help you understand how wonderful you are.” 

Hajime kissed him passionately, wrapping his hands around the back of his head. Nagito returned the kiss somewhat hesitantly, but found himself melting at Hajime’s touch. He could feel Hajime smiling against his lips, and that sensation sent warmth flooding through his system. Nagito pulled Hajime closer to him, nibbling on his lip slightly before pulling away. Hajime inhaled sharply, before ruffling Nagito’s pale white hair. 

“Your hair is so soft...” 

Hajime breathed, before pressing his lips against Nagito’s once again.

“It shouldn’t be... I take very poor care of it.” 

Nagito exhaled, shivering as Hajime shifted to kiss his cheek. Hajime sighed, then giggled in spite of himself. 

“Just accept the compliment.” 

Hajime teased gently, leaving a trail of kisses along Nagito’s jawline. Nagito felt a delighted shiver run down his spine as Hajime peppered kisses across his face and down to his neck, savoring the warmth of his lips. Hajime pulled back to gaze lovingly at Nagito, before kissing him on the forehead. 

“I wish I could love you enough to heal all of the sadness you’ve ever felt. You’ve been through so much. I just want you to be happy.” 

Nagito’s eyelids fluttered as another kiss was pressed to his cheek, and he smiled sleepily. 

“I don’t understand what you see in me. Nothing about me is worthwhile. I’m talentless and stupid, and I ruin everything I set out to do. Why do you even care for someone as disgusting and unlovable as me?” 

Hajime shook his head, giving a disapproving hum. 

“That’s where you’re wrong. Everything you just said about yourself is completely untrue. There’s so much I love about you, but you can’t seem to see it. You just can’t recognize the traits and attributes within yourself that make you so worthwhile. But, as for what I see in you? Well...” 

Hajime brushed some of Nagito’s unruly white hair away from his eyes, then pressed his palm against Nagito’s cheek. 

“I see two beautiful gray eyes, staring back at me.” 

Hajime grabbed Nagito’s hands and squeezed them in his, before leaning down to kiss his knuckles. 

“I see two hands that fit perfectly into mine.” 

Hajime then nuzzled his head into Nagito’s chest, resting his ear against the fabric of his pajamas. 

“I can hear your heartbeat. Your heart beats selflessly, filled with tender compassion and a deep, profound love for others. I can see how much you care about everyone, even if you have a hard time showing it.” 

Hajime withdrew slightly, and saw Nagito smiling gently, with passion sparkling behind his eyes. Hajime reached up to poke Nagito’s lips, before leaning in for another kiss. 

“I see a kind smile that lights up my whole world. A genuine, comforting smile that fills my heart with sunshine.” 

He breathed as their lips met, his kiss eagerly returned by Nagito. Hajime allowed a little bit of tongue to slip, and Nagito moaned quietly against his mouth. Eventually, they broke apart, panting and breathless. Nagito hesitantly shifted to kiss Hajime’s cheek, brushing some of his tangled brown hair away from his face. 

“Thank you, Hajime. You’re magnificent...” 

Nagito breathed, almost as if in a daze. Hajime giggled, face crinkling with laughter. Nagito couldn’t help but find him adorable, and find the sound of his voice soothing. It was like the tinkling of a silver bell, a resounding chime that made Nagito’s heart swell with warmth. 

Overcome with a passionate fervor, Nagito began rapidly kissing up and down Hajime’s neck and jawline, unable to express his deep love in any other way. 

The pair slumped down until they were lying horizontally, facing each other, and snuggled each other under the blankets. Nagito continued to litter Hajime’s skin with kisses, almost aggressively, determined not to leave an inch of flesh left untouched. 

Hajime wrapped his hands around the back of Nagito’s head and drew him closer, petting his hair affectionately and causing Nagito to sigh blissfully. 

“I love you with every beat of my heart. You’re so wonderful.” 

Nagito breathed, pulling back the collar of Hajime’s shirt and loosening his pajama top so he could kiss all the way down his neck. 

Hajime sighed contentedly, stroking Nagito’s soft white curls as he buried his face into the crook of his neck, kissing him softly. 

“I’m tired, Nagito. Do you want to try and get some sleep?” 

Hajime offered, petting Nagito’s hair as he continued to kiss and suckle at his neck. 

“I’m tired too, but admittedly, I’m kind of afraid to close my eyes...”

Nagito murmured, lifting his head up to meet Hajime’s gaze. He tucked some of his hair behind his ear, smiling as Hajime planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“Why’s that, my sweet angel?”

Hajime asked, chuckling as he saw Nagito’s face flush with embarrassment at the pet name. 

“I’m just worried that if I close my eyes, when I wake up, you’ll be gone. I’m scared that this is just a dream, a figment of my imagination. And even if it is real, I’m terrified that you’ll disappear too, along with every other good thing I’ve had in my life.”

Nagito whispered, voice faltering slightly. Hajime frowned deeply, before reaching forward to clasp one of Nagito’s hands in his own. 

“I promise you, I’m not going anywhere. I won’t ever leave your side, Nagito. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to continue making you happy. I’ll take good care of you.” 

Hajime murmured softly, kissing the back of Nagito’s hand with excruciating gentleness. Nagito flashed a warm, genuine smile at Hajime, his nose crinkling and eyes screwing shut. Hajime couldn’t help but plant a kiss on his adorable little nose, throwing his arms around his neck his neck and nuzzling his head into his shoulder. 

Relaxed and content, the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep entangled in eachother’s arms. Nagito could hear the sound of Hajime’s heartbeat as he snuggled his forehead against the brunette’s chest, and he felt an overwhelming sense of serenity. Nagito could begin to hear Hajime’s breathing even out as he fell asleep, he couldn’t help but think that he’d never felt happier in his entire life, safe and secure in Hajime’s arms. As he was lulled into a deep slumber, his last coherent thought was that he was certain the emotion he was feeling deep within his very core, and the aura of tranquility that radiated from Hajime, that had to be the hope he’d been searching for his whole life. 

And maybe, that hope had been there all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back, after not posting anything for almost a year. I apologize to anyone who’s at all invested in my Villainous content, but I am currently hyperfixated on Danganronpa, and a lot of what I’ll be posting from here on out will be Danganronpa related. I do have a few drafts I’ve been sitting on that I could polish up and post, but nothing major. I have a few WIPs from other fandoms as well, but we’ll see if I make enough progress with any of them to actually post them. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
